


Rampart

by AngelBless



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canon-typical swearing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhaustion, Fainting, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Nightmares, POV shift, noct making awful sleep deprived decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelBless/pseuds/AngelBless
Summary: The Regalia's out for the count, along with it goes any chance Noctis has of getting some proper sleep. He's just got one more day to hold out until everything can be as close to okay as it was before.Just one day. He can handle that...right?





	Rampart

**Author's Note:**

> Boy howdy it's been a while!! This one's been fighting me for quite a few months, but I'm very happy to say it's all done now! :D Hope you enjoy it!

“Noct?”

“...”

“Hey, you in there? Noct!”

“...”

“Did you _really_ doze off at breakfast? Come on, Iggy’s bringing the food!”

A sharp nudge has Noctis prying his eyes open with more difficulty than he wants to admit. The view that greets him is uncomfortably bright and blurry. He blinks harder to combat it, jolting in surprise probably a few seconds too late as he realises Prompto is leaning in front of him, far too close to his face.

“Sorry,” he mumbles, eyes darting this way and that as he tries to clear the haze from his vision. “Guess I’m still waking up. Been a bit tired lately.” He knows that’s an understatement; honestly, he can’t remember the last time he got anything close to a decent night’s sleep. An hour or so at most of uneasy, nightmare riddled sleep was hardly what he’d call sufficient. It had been that way since…

On second thought, he knows exactly when his last restful night was. The night of the treaty. The thought doesn’t bear thinking about. At least when he’s in the car he can actual sleep, but—

A tray is placed on the table before him, snapping him out of his wandering thoughts. The smells of the different foods combined set his stomach on edge; he swallows it down and does his best to ignore it. He knows he has to suck it up and eat at least something, especially since they have a couple of hunts to complete before the day’s out.

He tries not to think about the reason why they have to take on these hunts in the first place.

Another sharp nudge—this time to his other arm—jolts him back to reality once more as he opens his eyes. He’s not even sure when he closed them. Gladio lets out a sigh.

“You sleep enough as it is, princess,” he says with a snort. “After the car’s fixed up, we’re starting some early morning runs. That’ll get you up and ready for the day,”. Noct does his best not to groan at the suggestion, sinking into his seat a little. The last thing he needs is to get up even earlier, and he _certainly_ doesn’t need reminding about the Regalia. He knows it’s been selfish of him to want to travel so much in the car, foregoing chocobos or travelling by foot, but he needed the sleep too much. He doesn’t understand why he can only rest peacefully in the Regalia, why when he closed his eyes there, he’s not only granted sleep rather a night of turbulent thoughts, but slumber hadn’t caused horrific images to spring to mind. Of the attack from when he was so much younger, of his home in flames...of his father becoming bloodied and cold before his very eyes. He mentally berates himself—thanks to him, they’d ran her ragged, leaving them with a broken down car. Cindy had thankfully arrived within a few hours to tow it back to Hammerhead, but days later, she’s still under repairs, locked up in the garage. Turns out they had _really_ done a number on the poor old girl. Now he can’t even get to her.

Their routine hasn’t changed any though. Naturally. Still up at the crack of dawn, following leads on the Royal Arms, training, taking on hunts so they can _survive_ . Sleep should come easy, but it somehow manages to elude him every single night. Although he _does_ get the joy of hearing everyone else wake suddenly in the night, from nightmares of their own. It happens far more often than he’d have ever realised had he been able to fall asleep. He doesn’t respond though, continuing to keep up the illusion that he’s sleeping.

He almost jumps out of his skin as a sharp sting shoots through the side of his head. Eyes darting around, he sees Prompto, thumb and finger poised and ready to flick him once more, mouth pulled into a small concerned pout. “You’ve been spacing out all morning, you sure you’re not sleepwalking or something?” he asks with a hesitant laugh. Ignis leans forward, studying him. It _has_ to be obvious by now how tired he looks. Or perhaps his hair shades the darkness under his eyes just enough to avoid notice. Then again, he’s used to looking tired even when well rested.

“Indeed, you _have_ seemed somewhat sluggish lately,” he says, lips pressing into a thin line. “Is everything alright, Noct?”

They’re all looking at him. Shit.

He almost caves. Almost tells them that he _just can’t sleep_ despite the comments and snide remarks about how he’s always falling asleep in the car. But he blinks, once, twice, and draws in a slow breath. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just...still waking up, I guess.”

The tension dissipates as suddenly as it built as they all settle back to eat the rest of their food. Noct almost can’t believe that actually worked; it’s truly amazing how much he’s been able to cover up his exhaustion with a simple ‘I’m tired’, or ‘I’m still half asleep’. Maybe it’s a little frustrating how easy it is, but he knows his constant longing for sleep has become somewhat of a trademark for him, so he supposes it’s understandable.

He can handle today, though. Soon, it won’t even be a problem. Just a couple of hunts to help finish paying off the repairs, then he can finally catch up on some much needed sleep as Ignis takes the wheel once more. Heck, he might even take the plunge and sleep in the car tonight when they get it back. Hopefully Ignis will cave to such a strange request.

His meal only half eaten by the time the others finish with their food, much to Ignis’ concern. Noctis brushes it off as his stomach still waking up, receiving an offer for food later when he’s feeling hungry. He accepts, hoping it will keep him satisfied.

Prompto stretches as he stands up, letting out a yawn. “So how far out are we going?” Ignis pulls out the flyers from his pocket, studying them once more.

“Our first target is an hour or so’s walk away. The second is another hour after that,” he explains. “I would recommend we rent chocobos for the trip.”

“If you think we’ve got enough to cover it.” Gladio organises the plates and trays, ready to carry them back to the counter.

Prompto lets out a long sigh. “Can’t wait to get the Regalia back. Chocobos are great and all, but I really miss the old girl.” _Prompto doesn’t know the half of it,_ Noctis muses.

“We’d still have her up and running if ‘sleeping beauty’ here didn’t insist on catching some Z's every time we gotta travel more than 5 minutes away,” Gladio grumbles, placing one plate on top of the other with a little more force than he’d probably intended. The sharp clatter startles Noct as his eyes snap open from their half closed state, darting around for the source of the din. Gladio merely sighs, finally taking their dishes back to the counter.

With a groan, Noct rises from his seat, blinking hard as he sways ever so slightly. The world fizzles for a few seconds—not by much, but enough to send his heart beating a little quicker, pounding in his head.

Okay, two hunts, then he can sleep. He can do this.

 

“That’s it, we’re sending the chocobos away.” Gladio’s decision has Prompto spluttering in protest.

“But it’s still a half hour’s walk from here!”

“Well then _maybe_ we need to teach princess here that he can’t just fall asleep on his damn bird?!” Prompto’s attention turns to Noct, who’s swaying precariously in his saddle by this point. Gladio hops off his own steed and grabs Noct’s arm. “Come on, off you get.” Pulling at his arm slightly when he receives a sluggish ‘huh?’ in response, he’s quick to move when the prince starts sliding off from the motion, catching him easily. “The hell is wrong with you today?”

Noct takes a moment to figure out what had even happened just then. He swears he only blinked, opening his eyes to find himself being grabbed by Gladio. Shaking his head slightly, steps away, glancing between the others as they dismount and approach. “I…” His tongue feels sluggish in his mouth, a lingering pressure behind his eyes, begging them to shut. “I um...I think it’s from using my magic...or something. ‘S’making me tired lately. Sorry.” He doesn’t even know why he’s still making up excuses. Nothing in his head’s making sense at the moment and it’s like pretending he’s okay is the only thing he feels he can cling to.

“So _that’s_ why you’ve been so spacey today?” Prompto asks cautiously, looking between Ignis and Gladio, as if hoping for answers.

“It’s true, you have been expending much more energy on magic these past couple weeks than you’re used to,” Ignis muses. “Perhaps we should delay the hunts until you’ve recovered your energy?”

“No!” Noct replies a little too quickly, straightening up to compose himself a little better. “The sooner we get this done, the sooner we get the Regalia fixed. I’ll be fine, I can sleep when we get back.”

“Seem pretty dead set on sleeping now,” Gladio remarks, earning a sharp glance from Ignis. Noct laughs nervously.

“I guess the rhythm when they run is too relaxing,” he says with a lopsided mirk. Looks like they’re buying his excuses for now, at least. He really does need to figure out how to stay awake long enough to get through the day though. As much as he hates the thought, he knows one way to not fall asleep. “We can walk the rest of the way, right? The chocobos can come with, in case we need them.”

No one can really argue with that, it’s a pretty solid idea. Noct’s pretty proud of himself for coming up with it, since coherent thought seem so insistent on escaping him today.

Ten minutes into the walk, he’s already regretting pretty much everything. The sun’s beating down on them as they travel, but even with his jacket on, he still feels a shiver running through his body. It doesn’t stop his skin from prickling with the uncomfortable heat however, just adding to how thoroughly miserable he feels. He can’t even rub at his arms to try and combat it, since he’s pretty sure Ignis is watching him like a hawk. The dull ache in his head is driving its way in deeper too. Just great.

The scenery blends into itself as keeping a steady rhythm with each step is the only thing he’s paying attention to by this point. Rock formations that were so far away are suddenly looming upon them, and he’s not sure when that even happened. His eyes drift close before snapping open again suddenly. Keep the rhythm. Nearly there. It’s all fine. It will be fine.

 

“Target sighted,” Gladio says, jabbing a thumb in the direction of a small group of three dualhorns. Reports stated they were causing damage to power cables in the area. Unfortunate that it has to come to this, but attempts to shoo them away from the area had ultimately failed.

“They can be very quick to charge headfirst into an attack,” Ignis explains as they study the creatures from a distance. “They’re particularly vulnerable to spears. Noct, you and I should be on the offensive, with Gladio as our defense should we need it and Prompto as our ranged attack.”

“Got it.” Noct summons his spear, gripping it probably a little too tightly as his hand trembles. He just wants this over and done with. The faster they take them out, the better. Drawing in a deep breath, trying to ignore the way his heart pounds strangely against his chest, he warps forward into the attack, the world twisting around him as he lands his first attack. He hears yelling from behind, but he can’t make any of it out. Attack. Kill the dualhorns. Just get this over with.

 

“You got a death wish or something? You can’t keep diving into the attack like that, you’re wide open!”

Noctis tenses as Gladio grabs his arm, pulling him back before he makes another rash warp at the last remaining—and largest—dualhorn. By this point, he’s having a hard time remembering much about the fight so far. Everything is blurring together and it’s getting harder to think and plan his attacks. The way his vision and body wavers after each warp is definitely not a good sign. He has to hurry, he has to—

“Are you even listening?!”

Was he? He’s not sure. He’d heard words, but they held a sort of...crackle to them, like interference, making them harder to decipher.

“Yeah yeah, I hear you.” he replies with a huff, hoping that’ll be enough. His head’s hurting even more now thanks to warping around so much. He just wants his friends’ voices and the dualhorn’s roaring to stop crashing about his head, maybe then he can think clearly. He pulls himself from Gladio’s grip, sword poised once more for the attack. He can hear the irritation in his shield’s voice as he throws his weapon towards the beast, managing to get a hit in before its horns launch him into the air.

He should warp. He _knows_ he should warp, but the world is flying around him too fast and his body won’t respond. He feels bile rise up in his throat, leaving him choking as he crashes into the ground.

Through shut eyes, somehow everything continues to spin—it’s like he’s falling. He can’t be, he’s on the ground, right?! So then why does it feel as if he’s about to roll into some deep dark abyss and never return?

Stay down. Just stay down, don’t move. He hears the dualhorn roar a final time. Hears the others calling his name. Their voices are punctuated by a sickening buzzing sound. It’s not right, why do they sound like that?

A hand rests on his shoulder and the touch has him flinching. He forces his eyes open, regretting it instantly as light assaults him. Ignis is hovering over him, potion in hand and a relieved sigh escaping his lips at the sight of Noct looking dazedly back at him.

“Are you hurt?” Ignis asks, carefully helping Noct to sit upright with Prompto’s help. His head stabs at him from the motion and he swallows hard as the world tilts once more.

“No, m’fine,” he replies, running a hand through his hair. “Caught me off guard. Is it dead?”

“Yeah, no thanks to you,” Gladio huffed. “The hell even _was_ that?”

“You said you was tired from using magic, right Noct?” Prompto asks, hovering cautiously. “You _did_ do a lot of warping just now.”

“Bullshit, he’s been spacing out like this _all day_.” Noct’s eyes rise to meet Gladio’s.

“ _‘ He ’_ is right here,” Noct practically growls in response.

“Then act like it! Feels like you’re on another planet today!” Gladio grits his teeth, keeping his gaze firm. He snorts, looking away. “We’re grabbing the chocobos and heading back to Hammerhead, no way are we taking on anything else while one of us _clearly_ can’t handle it.”

Noct’s blood runs cold at the suggestion. No, they can’t turn back! They’re so close! Ignis is already considering it, and Prompto looks ready to agree with whatever they think is best.

Noct jumps to his feet, staggering as he plants his feet firmly on the ground. “I can fight just fine!” His own words sound strange in his ears. That buzzing. It’s back. Worse than ever. Louder and quieter. It won’t stop. Deep breaths.

“You look like a light breeze could knock you over.” Gladio jabs a finger into Noct’s chest, almost proving his point. “The hell is wrong with you?!”

“Nothing! I told you, I’m fine!” The world is rippling around him. It’s getting worse—he can’t blink it away. Ignis and Prompto have stood too, he can feel a hand on his back. “Everyone just leave me…” He freezes, the words slipping away from his tongue. “L...leave me al…” What’s he trying to say? He can’t hold onto his thoughts, a numbness trickles through his head and into the back of his throat. His heart pounds in an irregular beat, pulsing through his head, his lungs tight and breath short. His vision swims with colour, descending into a mass of black and brown. “Leave…m...”

His vision is engulfed. The distorted cries of his friends are the last thing he hears.

 

_The world around him makes no sense, yet everything seems fine. The deserts have given way to the bustling urban environment of the city, with rustic shacks lining the streets besides extravagant shopping complexes. They shift and change with whichever way he looks, no aspect remaining in place for more than a mere instant. Noctis walks through sands, giving way to pristine tarmac, then cracked and dusty concrete. Nothing—and yet everything—feels right in this thriving, barren metropolis._

_There’s clanking. He turns around. Magitek soldiers are heading his way. There are too many. He has to run._

_He tries, but his pace is no more than a slow jog. As much as he wills his body to move, his legs fight against him, refusing to increase their pace. The troopers grow closer—are they going faster? Or is he moving slower? Nothing makes sense, his mind is a jumble of disconnected thoughts. They refuse to come together, to just let him_ think _._

_The patchwork world changes, glows like an inferno and destruction erupts all around him, decaying the structures into ash and ruins. Hands grab him, pulling him back. He can’t get away, they’re dragging him down deeper, warped shrieks tearing through him, crackling and buzzing, all melding together into a high pitched whine that threatens to split his head in half until finally, all but the awful ringing melts away._

 

“Noct? Noct!” He’d fallen like a brick, Gladio catching him just in time, holding him securely. Ignis tries to rouse the prince, an ungloved hand against his forehead to gauge if he has a fever. He’s warm, definitely, but no warmer than himself thanks to the clear skies above. What concerns him more is the way he’s trembling under his touch. Prompto stands back, a string of panicked curses escaping his lips as he keeps his gun at the ready, should any of the wildlife take advantage of their predicament.

“I see no signs of any injury,” Ignis says cautiously, checking Noctis’ head carefully. “He was unusually agitated, perhaps—” He stops talking as Noct’s entire body shudders, eyes opening just a crack. “Noct?” It’s a long few seconds as Noctis lets out a low, quiet groan before his eyes snap open and he pulls against Gladio’s hold.

“Wh...where are they?!” he asks, his voice is slurred, panicked.

“Where are who?” Ignis asks slowly and clearly, hoping his voice remains calm. Noct is practically looking right through him, eyes wide and unfocused.

“The...the MTs, they’re here and they—” It’s as if it’s just dawned on him that someone is holding him in place. He twists around in Gladio’s grasp, trying to stand upright. He fails. Holding a shaky hand to his head, he meets his shield in the eye. “Wait...you’re not—” He’s breathing fast, too fast, as his eyes dart around between the others. They’re all stunned, trying to wrap their heads around the past few seconds.

“Noct, I need you to calm down. There are no MTs anywhere, we haven’t seen a single dropship all day.” Ignis’ voice is firm and clear. He places a hand on Noct’s cheek, trying to get him to focus on him instead of seemingly everything else around him. “Why are you searching for MTs?”

“They were everywhere—I couldn’t run! I was—wait…” It’s as if the haziness in his eyes has suddenly dissipated, leaving only confusion and fear. “This isn’t what I—how did I...?” He tries to push away from Gladio again, only to be pulled back securely. He’s speaking more in rhetoric than to the others by this point. He’s dazed, panicked, trying to decipher between fiction and reality.

“Iggy, his heart’s beating like crazy,” Gladio says quietly, refusing to release his hold on the prince. They need to get him someplace safe, out of the sun. But first they have to calm him down.

“Noct, listen to me.” He moves to be in Noctis’ line of sight. He has to know what’s going on. A dread feeling creeps up in his stomach at the possibilities. “Are you hurt? Are you sick? _Please_ Noct, tell me what’s wrong.”

The all too brief silence is broken by a very disconcerting chuckle escaping Noctis’ lips, as it grows into full on laughter. Ignis has his hands on Noct’s shoulders, shaking him gently and trying desperately to figure out what’s happening.

“‘What’s wrong’?” Noct gasps between laughs. His eyes finally meet Ignis’, the colour draining from Prompto’s face at how wide and red rimmed his eyes were as tears threatened to fall, how barely held together his grin was. He’s trying to hold it, trying to keep it together. It’s not working. “What’s _right_ , Ignis? Insomnia’s in ruins, dad’s _dead_ , the Empire’s on our backs, I haven’t slept in _days_ .” Ignis’ blood runs cold at the sudden admission. His hands remain on Noctis’ shoulders as he continues to laugh breathlessly, a few unwelcome tears finally slipping down his cheeks. He slumps in Gladio’s hold, eyelids heavy as he buries his face in his hands. “Gods, I’m so _tired_.” His voice is so small, Ignis’ first instinct is to reach forward and wrap his arms around him. Gladio finally releases his hold, moving back to give them some room. He and Prompto exchange a long look—the poor kid looks like he’s about to cry.

“Then close your eyes,” he whispers into Noct’s ear, hoping to keep his voice steady, feeling Noct’s heart pound so fast against him. “You’re safe, I promise.”

“ _No_ ,” he manages to slur out, sluggishly attempting to pull away. “We have to...the _Regalia_ —we...we need to…” He goes still, quiet.

“Noct?” Ignis slowly draws back, reaching a hand carefully beneath Noctis’ jaw and lifting it to see his eyes closed, expression...not quite serene, but certainly less troubled than a few seconds before. “I believe he’s asleep,” he says quietly. He feels for Noct’s pulse. It’s still fast, but has at least calmed somewhat.

“What the hell just happened?” Gladio asks, running a hand through Noct’s hair, taking in how thoroughly exhausted his charge looks. The moment isn’t long, as he jumps to his feet at the sound of Prompto firing his gun.

“Sorry!” he squeaks, pointing his gun over to the now dead sabertusk a few metres away. Ignis notices that Noctis hasn’t even stirred from the gunshot. “Maybe we should move somewhere else?”

“Right,” Gladio sighs, moving to carry Noctis. “Got a signal? Maybe Cindy can help us.” Prompto’s already pulling his phone out, all nerves gone for the moment as he hopes he’s made some kind of sense to her. A quiet conversation later, he hangs up.

“She said to meet us by the nearest dirt road,” he relays, managing a weak smile. “It’s not too far at least. Right?”

“Infinitely preferable to walking or travelling by chocobo right now.” Ignis pushes his glasses back into position with a sigh, looking to Noct, fast asleep in Gladio’s arms. “How did we miss this?” he asks. Gladio can’t help but pick up on the ever so slight waver in his voice, how unnaturally shaken he looks.

“There’ll be time to talk later.” This won’t do any good right now, Gladio knows they’ve all got to answer for this, not just Noctis. There’s probably more sabretusks than that lone one Prompto took out, it has to wait for now. They begin their walk towards the dusty roadside, far too quiet, except for rogue gunshots and the slicing of metal through flesh as Prompto and Ignis take out any threat that gets too close.

A low groan catches Gladio’s attention and he looks down, surprised to see Noct’s eyes peek open by the smallest amount, face pulled into a grimace. “Gladio..?” He’s so quiet, words still seeming difficult on his tongue. “Wh...what are you—?”

“Just giving you a lift, princess,” he replies quietly with a small smirk, drawing in a deep breath as he catches sight of Ignis hovering. Humour isn’t really appropriate at this point, but with the way he looks, anything else is useless. “Don’t worry about it.”

“We heading back to the car?” A smile twitched the corners of his lips. “Hope so...wanna sleep…” He’s drifted off again before Gladio can even say anything else. He lets out a sigh, adjusting his grip and quietly carrying on.

 

Noctis doesn’t know when he closed his eyes, all he knows is he _really_ doesn’t want to open them again. He’s not even sure he can, there’s a heaviness to them that insists he keep them shut. But against his body’s better judgement, he finally manages to pry them open, squinting at the light that assaults him. Everything looks strange. It’s blurry and oversaturated, as if he’s seeing through one of Prompto’s cheesy camera filters or something. He blinks a few times in an attempt to clear it, finally sitting upright. He regrets it as his vision spots ominously, before finally clearing as he tries to get his bearings, trying to ignore the dull ache settled right behind his eyes. He still feels somewhat nauseous, but maybe he’s just hungry? What time is it, anyway? Glancing wearily over to his phone, he checks the time.

10:18am.

“Shit!” he hisses. What happened to getting an early start?! He roughly pulls his boots, a hand rising to rub at his eyes once he stands as dizziness washes over him. Shoving the dividing curtain aside, he races through, stumbling to a stop at the sight of Ignis, sat on the window seat, Ebony in hand. “Ignis, why didn’t you wake me up? We had those hunts from Takka today, right?”

The long look Ignis gives him is confusing at best, ominous at worst. He pauses for just the briefest of seconds before shaking his head in another attempt to clear it, peering out of the window.

“Where’s Prompto and Gladio?” he asks, voice still hurried. Ignis puts down his drink.

“Noct—”

“If we find them now, we might still make it.” He’s reaching for his jacket.

“Noct, I—”

“Shit, can we even cover that much ground today?” One more glance out of the window, he puts his jacket on before reaching for the door. “Come on, we’ll get the chocobos, they—” A hand grabs his wrist before he can leave.

“ _Noctis._ ”

The force in Ignis’ voice makes him halt completely, turning seconds later to see his advisor stood, his focus unwavering. There’s something Noct can’t read on Ignis’ face; he wants to ask what the big idea is, but his head’s still a jumble and the words fall flat before they reach his tongue.

A few seconds pass—it almost feels as if Ignis is waiting for something—before he finally concedes, releasing his grip and adjusting his glasses. “Noct.” He pauses, letting out a sigh. “Why didn’t you tell us you haven’t been sleeping?”

It’s as if the floor’s been pulled from under his feet; he can’t mask the brief flash of horror on his face. He still tries, though, feigning surprise at the accusation. “I’m sleeping fine Iggy, honest. We’re losing time, we should—”

“What day is it?”

The question thoroughly catches him off guard. He pauses; is this some kind of joke? “It’s Thursday,” he finally answers, feeling increasingly on the defense from the surrealness of the conversation. A long silence has him checking his phone.

Friday.

“What? That can’t be…”

“The hunts were yesterday, Noct.” Ignis closes his eyes, rubbing his temple and letting out a long breath. “Only one was completed. Gladio and Prompto are running errands to pay off the rest of the debt.”

That can’t be right. None of that can be right! He can’t have forgotten an entire day, he _can’t_ have—

A strange feeling sparks in the back of his mind, sudden and intrusive. He can’t piece it together but...dualhorns? MTs? When was he in a city?

“Noct,” Ignis continues, voice clear and steady, betrayed by the concern in his eyes. “You collapsed, and said some rather...concerning things.”

It’s as if a switch is flipped in his mind. The fight, the way it felt as if the whole world were about swallow him whole, the panic at being chased down, the things he’d said in an exhausted daze…

Oh shit.

“O-oh… that? I...I meant it _felt_ like I haven’t slept in days. I’m fine, really!” He tries to excuse himself, his reassuring smile falling somewhat flat. Ignis pinches the bridge of his nose, and Noctis knows he’s not buying it for a second. “Can we just drop it, okay?”

“So when _did_ you want to talk about it, Noct?” Ignis says sharpy. “When you get seriously injured? Or worse?!”

Noctis wants to argue, but it’s like everything is closing in around him. Each breath grows short and sharp, his heart racing and only adding to the dull ache stabbing in his head. His hand reaches for the door handle—he’s out of the caravan before he even has time to think, Ignis calling after him.

He storms away from their lodgings, head low and vision ominously tunnelling. He’s not even sure what good this little outburst will do, what his goal is, but right now he doesn’t care. When he spies the garage door not fully pulled down, he breaks into a run and ducks underneath it. The places is deserted, despite the lights being left on. Must be break time or something, Noct supposes. That doesn’t matter right now though, as his eyes lock on what he hoped would be waiting for him.

The Regalia, roof up and in all its splendor. Cindy’s once again done a stellar job in keeping her looking good as new. He paces cautiously towards it, as if it might disappear if he gets too close. Running his hand carefully along the roof, he smiles. “Hi girl,” he says fondly, voice wavering from a slew of emotions and exhaustion. “I really missed you.” He moves to try the door, letting out a breath of relief as it opens.

Easing himself into the driver’s seat, he takes in the familiar smell. No amount of maintenance work and cleaning could ever eliminate the all too memorable scents that brought Noctis back to a much different time. Hands wrap around the steering wheel as he closes his eyes, drawing in a long breath through his nose and soaking in the ambience. The tension seeps from his shoulders and each breath becomes deeper, easier. Just a few short days without her, but it’s felt like a lifetime.

Thoughts drift around his mind as he looks at the steering wheel once more. When he was small, sitting on his father’s lap, excitedly grasping at the steering wheel with hands far too tiny. The horn had blared more than a few times, but no one would deny the young prince his fun, especially as his dad had laughed so joyfully at his son’s antics. He smiles genuinely at the memory as his eyes drift shut once more.

He jolts at the sudden opening of one of the car doors, eyes snapping open as he looks around for the cause. His sudden panic dissipates at the sight of Ignis quietly seating himself in the back, before turning to look at the steering wheel once more, embarrassment flushing his cheeks.

There’s a long silence, broken only by chatter from the people outside. It’s setting Noctis’ nerves on edge.

“I don’t have the keys, Iggy. I’m not going anywhere.” He lets out a long breath. “Whatever you’re going to say, just say it.” He hears Ignis adjust his position and prepares himself.

“I just want to know why you kept this from us.” There’s no anger in Ignis’ voice. He just sounds...tired. As tired as Noct feels, and it makes his chest ache. He knows there’s no easy way out of this one.

“Because it was _fine_ .” It’s not a good start, he knows that. Any energy left in his voice is gone. “I couldn’t sleep at night, but I could sleep on the way to hunts. Long as I was in the Regalia.” His grip loosens on the wheel and his hands slide down slightly, taking in the texture. “It wasn’t going to be a problem. It wasn’t _supposed_ to be a problem.”

“And yet days passed without the car and not a word was said.” Ignis is cutting right to the heart of things, Noctis can tell. No beating around the bush, just questions and answers.

“Didn’t think it would take so long,” he replies honestly, before letting out an unenthused laugh. “Go figure I give the game away so close to the end.”

“So you never had any intent of telling us, then.”

“Why the hell would I?” Noct doesn’t realise his voice raises at the question, his skin prickling with pent up frustration. “ _Shit_ , Ignis, if I told you every little thing that’s wrong, we wouldn’t have time to do _anything_!”

There’s a brief pause. “Noct, we have time, I don’t understan—”

“ _Do we?_ ” His fingers tremble as they keep a vice-like grip on the wheel. It’s fast become his lifeline, knuckles turning white from his grasp. “You think I have time to worry that I can’t get _one single night_ ’s sleep? Like I don’t have to get stronger right now and take on an _entire empire_?!” It’s getting hard to breathe again; his head hurts from pressure and he can already feel long pent up tears pricking at his eyes. They start to fall and he doesn’t even care. He slumps forward, head resting on the steering wheel. He barely speaks in more than a whisper. “‘Not my choice, Ignis, everyone’s made that clear. There’s too much to do. I gotta keep moving. I got to…” He can feel himself drifting away again, his head’s too light, the weight and ache of his muscles the only thing keeping him on his seat.

“Shit like that doesn’t work if you’re ready to pass out on us any minute.” Energy is startled back into him at the sudden new voice. He looks behind him. Ignis left the door open.

Gladio and Prompto were there. They heard everything.

Noctis can’t help a disbelieving laugh, looking back forwards again. “Since you’re both here, you may as well come join this trainwreck.” Doors opening and some fast shuffling into place later, he can see Prompto sat next to him from the corner of his eye, looking thoroughly unsure of what to say.

“So?” Noctis glances up through the rearview mirror, catching sight of Gladio’s waiting face.

“So...what?” His brain is _not_ prepared to explain things top to bottom.

“ _So…_ ” Gladio repeats, leaning forward and and resting his arms on his lap. “You’ve been able to hide exhaustion for weeks, fooling us the entire time because all we saw was sleeping beauty in the back of the car. So what’s the deal?”

Noctis lets out a sharp breath through his nose. “I don’t know,” he admits, his eyes resting on something far away, beyond sight and reach. “I try sleeping at night, but...it just won’t happen. Not for long.” His shoulders hunch, swirling thoughts once more calling forth even more treacherous tears. Remembering all those times in the back seat of the car, his father’s arm around him, keeping him safe from the world. “The Regalia’s, it’s…” He rubs at his face, one hand still planted firmly on the wheel. “It’s like what’s left of dad. She’s the only thing I’ve got now.”

A long silence, and Noctis is thankful for that. Right now, he’s realised and admitted more than he ever wanted to. He just needs to _be_ for a moment. No interruptions, no criticizing. Just a boy realising he’s had no time to miss his father, that he’s not allowed himself time. More tears fall, but nothing is said. He doesn’t know how long they’re like this.

“We’re still with you too.” Prompto says quietly, finally breaking the silence once Noctis has quietened. “She’s not the _only_ thing you’ve got.” He reaches out, places a hand on Noct’s arm, receiving a tired smile in return.

“I know, sorry.” His voice is small, still thick with tears. “Just...didn’t want to put you guys out. You have enough trouble sleeping as is.”

Prompto shrugs. “Misery _loves_ company, y’know.” He sounds so matter of fact, nudging Noctis in the arm so playfully that he can’t help but laugh in response. “Really though. Come wake me. We’ll play King’s Knight or something, okay?”

“A mug of warm cocoa wouldn’t hurt either,” Ignis adds.

“Or one of my ‘dull as dishwater’ books might help out.” Noctis can hear the smirk in Gladio’s voice.

“Right…” The next long breath Noct draws in and releases finally takes away some of the weight that’s settled on his head and chest these past few weeks. “Thanks guys.”

“So are you gonna stop being a royal idiot now?” Gladio asks, reaching forward and lightly shoving his shoulder. Noctis pulls a face.

“That’s treason, y’know,” he replies with a sly smile.

“Not if it’s the truth.”

Prompto’s trying not to laugh at the exchange, Ignis conveniently covers his face while adjusting his glasses, and Noct can’t help but laugh. It’s the best sound any of them have heard in a long time.

“So,” Prompto asks. “How’d it feel to sleep for like, a whole day? D’you remember anything you did?”

“Oh gods, there’s _more_?” Noctis buries his face in his hands, groaning. He thought that little confession was the worst of it.

“You woke up a few times,” Ignis explains, relaxing back in his seat. “There isn’t much to be said, really—you weren’t entirely lucid. You merely asked us if the MTs were gone and if the car was safe, as far as I know.”

“You missed the best part, Iggy. Noct tried to crawl out of bed and ended up face first on the floor!” Prompto was thoroughly enjoying the utter look of humiliation on Noctis’ face far too much. No doubt there were photos of this.

“Shit,” Noct hisses.

“We’ll call this payback for scaring the life out of us.” Gladio ruffles Noctis’ hair, earning a displeased squawk from him.

“Okay fine, just _get off_!”

Ignis smiles warmly as Noctis and Gladio get into an awkward tussle, Prompto grabbing his camera with glee. All things considered, he can honestly say that went better than expected. Excusing himself for the moment, he heads off to find Cindy. They still need to arrange the final payment and stock up ready for departure. Tomorrow they’ll head to Duscae once more, and this time, they’ll see their prince fast asleep in the back, and there won’t be a word said against it.

**Author's Note:**

> So some of this fic comes from experience. Not the exhaustion part, but the 'passing out, having a horrible time not being able to part reality from fiction, then waking up after passing out not remembering a dang thing about what happened out until it's bought up' xD It's awkward and awful and I would not recommend it.
> 
> Anyways, hope you all enjoyed it, thanks so much for reading! <3
> 
> ~For updates and other stuff, check out my [blog](http://doodlebless.tumblr.com). Also on [twitter](https://twitter.com/angel_bless) too!~


End file.
